Golden Spell
by icdeadppl
Summary: When a spell goes awry for England, he accidently turns the original 13 states back into kids. How will the 13 get back to normal and why's a witch after them? Are the kids as innocent as they appear or are some of them hiding something...?
1. Prologue

**Yo, icdeadppl here! I know I should be working on my BleachXShugo Chara story but I've misplaced the notebook the story is in. -_- So, I got bored and decided to do a Hetalia story! This is an idea I've been building for a while using ideas from some old stories, my love of Hetalia, and a video game that I give full credit to for the later plot ideas. Anyway, please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the characters. I also don't own the plot ideas that will pop up later involving a video game that I will name later (As it will give away a bit of the plot er...a lot of the plot)**

* * *

Prologue

A man stood in front of an enchanted circle, beginning to chant in strange, weird words of another language. "Minna dia bumble chia, preanorra bumpkin order!" he said, his voice a deep british accent, as he waved his free arm over the circle while the other clutched to a rather large book in his hands. "Minna dia bumble chia, preanorra bumpkin order. Minna dia bumble chi-" The man was suddenly cut off by a door behind him swinging open and a young boy running in shouting, "HEY JERK ENGLAND!"

"W-wah Sealand-?" The circle glowed and rose before it exploded, knocking England into the wall and Sealand back out the door with a crash. After a minute of two, the smoke cleared and England got up, coughing as he turned to the recovering boy and released the nations full fury at the boy.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking you git! Now who knows what you've done!" he shouted, grabbing Sealand by the scruff of his collar and holding him up in the air.

"Hey! Put me down!" A frustrated look crossed England's face before he sighed and dropped him. Sealand cursed and rubbed his butt, glaring at the country angrily.

"Idgit, that was a bad spell to interrupt. I guess we'll just have to see what happens now." England and the confused micronation were unaware at the time that thirteen people on the other side of the world were just waking up to a very, very odd change.

* * *

**Why is it my prologue's are always so short? Geez...anyway! I may or may not continue this (But I'll at least post the next chapter sooner or later since I already have it typed up). So if you like it, tell me in a review but please, no flames as this is my first hetalia story so I'm still getting used to writing the characters. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Fun. So, I decided since I was actually updating stuff, might as well put this chapter in lest I forget. Okay some introductions are in order! THIS IS KINDA IMPORTANT SO YOU WANNA READ! **

**Carolynn 'Lynny'C. Jones is South Carolina (Who has a pretty bad potty mouth even as a kid she's like Romano in that way), Charles 'Charlie' R. Jones is North Carolina, Grace A. Jones is Georgia, Fabio 'Fabi' T. Jones is Florida, Virginia 'Ginny' R. Jones is Virginia (Duh), Victor C. Jones is West Virginia, Daniel D. Jones is Delaware, Matthew B. Jones (Yes he was named after Canada but he acts nothing like him) is Massachusets, Timothy 'Big Tim' A. Jones is Texas, Abigail 'Abby' P. Jones is Arizona, Nathanial 'Nate' CC. Jones is Nevada and Amelia MR. Jones is the Confederate States of America or as she prefers to be called South USA as South America is well south america. *Sweatdrops***

**So those are all my OC's that are introduced in this chapter but more are on the way if I continue. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer:****I don't own Hetalia or the characters but I own my OC's.**

* * *

Chapter 1

All morning America had been getting calls from his kids, mainly the thirteen, and while not exactly normal wasn't that odd being so close to his birthday. Still, he hadn't had time to answer as he'd put off some serious paperwork till the last second (And maybe-kinda-sorta forgot his phone was on silent). It didn't cross his mind that the calls were serious until an 803 number crossed the screen. The one person, out of all of his kids, that refused to call, text or even talk to him face-to-face without it being absolutely necessary. Alfred quickly jerked the phone up to his ear and cautiously answered. "Hello?"

"What. The. Hell." hissed his second oldest daughter Carolynn or as most know her, South Carolina. America blinked. He would have thought it was Lynny's younger brother, Charlie, calling him from his sisters phone but no it was South Carolina in person...er...talking to him over the phone at least.

"Uh…Carolynn?"

"What did you pay Massachusetts to do this? Do you have any bloody idea how weird this is?" He blinked. Massachusetts? Bloody?

"Wait-what? What's going on? And did you just say 'bloody'?" America could almost feel the anger coming from the phone.

"I'm. A. Fucking. Kid." There was silence for a moment before Alfred registered what she said.

"What?"

"Goddammit you heard me! I'm back to being a fucking eight year old!"

"Language Carolynn. Tell me from the beginning." He heard her sigh, which sounded more exhausted than her usual forced sighs to calm herself down.

"Last night I went to bed, perfectly normal and then when I woke up –bam- I was a kid again! All of my clothes have shrunk too." This was far out, even for Carolynn who enjoyed playing pranks on Alfred at every and any chance she could get without talking to him or apologizing of course.

"South Carolina if this is a prank-"

"Hell I wouldn't be calling **you **if it was a prank! Grace and Charlie are kids too."

"She's not lying Dad." Came a distinctive young voice, one of his sons Charlie or North Carolina.

"Oh boy…let me figure this out. You two pack up and come up here."

"Were minors now Alfred, we can't drive!" He flinched over the use of his name but continued.

"Alright, alright let me see if it's just you guys or others than I'll get you all up here."

"Great... Hey! What the-CHARLIE!" He could hear the sounds of a struggle before the child North Carolina got onto the phone.

"Hi Dad. I just wanted to talk to you and say that I'll make sure big sister packs, and doesn't runoff on her four-wheeler again." Alfred couldn't help but chuckle at the background noise of his daughter yelling in multiple languages and Charlie's attempts to subdue his sister.

"Alright sport. You be careful though."

"I will. Love you Daddy!"

"Love you too Charles." After hanging up from the conversation with the Carolina's, he called some of his other kids. First Florida, as it occurred to him that maybe it had something to do with the south but that theory was crushed when Fabio answered that he was normal and driving up to Grace's to see why his sister was freaking out. Alfred then called Virginia, as she always had a finger on the going on's in the country. Sadly she was also a kid but her younger brother, West Virginia or Victor as the family called him, was still normal. Picking up on the fact that it was all his oldest kids, he rang up Delaware, Daniel, his oldest son and child and who was yet again a very annoyed kid. After that heated conversation, he gave in and called Massachusetts, the wizard of the family, and received a very angry child cursing in old English like Carolynn had as he searched his spell books that his mother hadn't burned to find a reversing spell. At this, Alfred felt the need to text everyone with the following message:

_Everyone report to DC ASAP! I don't care if you have plans, family emergency! And no it's not a war on Mexico Arizona so stop getting your hopes up and I don't care if you have a poker game Nevada. Here. Now. _

That ought to get them all here or at least he knew Texas, could get Arizona away from that border of hers. Of course, within two minutes he had over twenty replies including "What?" "What's Matthew done now?" "Please don't tell me SC seceded again." And "I'll get Abby". The latter one being from Tim of course. Alfred, groaned leaning back in his chair. Strange enough he hadn't gotten a reply from Amelia, and she had the mother intuition on if any of the kids were in trouble. That was something else to be concerned. Glancing over to the clock that read 3:09PM, it was late enough that he could skip the last two hours and work at home, right? Jumping up, he grabbed his coat, phone, and briefcase before tearing off and out of the building. He had a serious problem to solve and maybe if he'd looked down at his phone again he would have gotten some answers in the form of Iggy but alas, he did not.

* * *

**Okie dokie! So we now know that the 13 are now kids! Fun (For me at least)! America also is a bit OOC but I always imagined him a naive nation with other nations but a serious and experienced daddy at home. It works in my mind. Also, the other nations kinda-sorta-maybe-probably-actually-don't-really-know that the states exist. May the akwardness continue (Sooner of later). Feedback please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay this is a old chapter that's been sitting around. The characters are the states but are virtually NOTHING like their modern ones. This was before I really got into how the states looked and acted but I thought I should post it so it's not like wasting around on my hard-drive. Anyway...it's crappy but I hope you get a laugh from Florida's horrible driving.

Disclaimer: icdeadppl does not own Hetalia or characters from it but does own OC's and plot

* * *

Chapter 2

Florida bit his lip before beginning to whisper a mantra of 'Don't kill your siblings, don't kill your siblings, don't kill your siblings" over and over. His grip on the steering wheel was strong enough to turn his Hispanic-like tan nearly white as four of his siblings talked *coupharguedcough * from his older sister yelling in the seat next to him at the three other states in the back seat. _"How did this happen?"_ he thought, turning to get off the turnpike onto the highway.

"Hey! Fabi! Where the hell are we going?" yelled one of his other older sisters, Carolynn as she stretched up from her seat to grip at the back of his. Of course, she didn't look like his big sister right now. Lynny had been shrunkified down to a rather short eight year old but still had her wild brown hair with its ginger tints and the Jones eyes that all of the states had inherited; except Texas but that was a _**way**_ different story and one he'd rather not get into right now.

"Carolynn, you've been cussing more than a sailor fresh out of a saloon since we've been in the car." chimed Grace, his oldest sister and closest state (On friendship/rivalry level) to Florida with California in a close second. The dirty blond haired girl was about the size of an eleven or so year old, a bit older than their youngest siblings of Alaska and Hawaii. Gracie was the real reason Fabio was here at all as she'd called him up early in the morning, while he was still sleeping in his beachside house in Miami, screaming about 'turning back into a kid' and how she was 'gonna strangle that black magic wieldin' northern rattler that I call brother'. Let's just say Florida didn't want to be in Massachusetts shoes right now. Or ever now that he thought about it.

Charlie sighed as he attempted to yank back the second oldest (Yet most immature) person in the car. It didn't work out that well. Out of everyone in the vehicle, the now five year old state of North Carolina, was the most like their Dad at least in the looks department with his blond hair, Jones eyes, and very similar face. The only things he didn't have were the glasses and Nantucket.

"Yo! Fabio you didn't answer the question!" hissed Lynny, shoving off the tinier state as she peered around the seat to glare at him. Probably the only good part of what was happening was that South Carolina's glare's, that normally were deadly in direct eye contact, just looked cute with her as a kid. Still slightly nerve-wracking but cute nonetheless. There was no way Florida would tell her that though. He remembered the civil war and it hadn't been pretty.

"On our way to Padre, remember Hermana?" Fabio said, looking through the mirror to return her gaze as she scowled at his reply.

"Soeur aînée, didn't anyone teach you manners chere?" drawled Lucy, smiling in a very French way that made everyone in the car nervous. Florida gave a weak smile back. At least Lucinda was normal…or as normal as the Cajun state had ever been. Louisiana had that aura about her with her curly black hair and deep tan that made her look biracial as well as her very gypsy like clothes as their Mom called them. It always got everyone's attention. That of course not counting her use of voodoo and the psycho black cat called 'Petite' curled over her shoulders. Let's just say that neither the cat nor its claws were very tiny as Fabio personally knew from his numerous run-ins with the hell-bent cat. He suddenly took a sharp turn and swerved around a car going to slow for his liking, causing both the South Carolinian grasping on the back of his seat and Louisiana to fly back in their seats, making Petite hiss angrily as it glared its amber gaze at the Floridian.

"Mon dieu Fabio! Watch your driving!" He turned to grin at her making Lucy punch him hard in the shoulder before she added, "Eyes on the road frère!" Lynny in the back was cursing up a storm in several different languages as Grace attempted to calm the infuriated state. Charlie just watched the two in the front with considering eyes. Only those who knew the state well knew just how mischievous the boy's thoughts had gone.

"He need's blinders like they use to put on horses and stuff so they'd stay focused." he mumbled, just loud enough to make everyone want to listen as well as set the match to anger the southernmost state.

"Oi! Chico! Remember who's driving here! I know what I'm doing!" Lynny snorted, looking a lot like their mother at that moment.

"Sorry to quote a movie and all but, 'Not even GOD knows what you're doing'!" She then promptly kicked the back of his seat causing Fabio to flinch.

"Ohhh! Good one Lyn!" laughed Louisiana, recognizing the quote as Grace began to giggle uncontrollably. It was taking all of Florida's effort not to bash his head into the steering wheel. After the laughter died down it was silent for a good ten seconds before the rebel just had to ruin it.

"So do we _have_ to visit Alfred?" Grace pouted and poked her sister in the side, making Lynny yelp and glare at the older state.

"Yes!" Georgia looked exasperated. "Yes we have to as we need to find out what happened to us!" Charlie chose than to intervene, perhaps saving another civil war from out breaking in the backseat as he gently pulled on Carolynn's sleeve to get her attention. The moment she turned to him, the puppy dog eyes were on and he was sniffling. Oh boy was North Carolina about to get dramatic.

"P-pulease big sister, please don't call Daddy Alfred around us." He whimpered, adding in another sniffle at the end. Lynny gulped, trying to avert her eyes elsewhere as Fabio, Grace and Lousiana stifled their laughter. She'd always been a sucker for tears, more so when it was her closest sibling who was doing the fake crying after being turned back into a kid.

"Fi-fine. Can't we take a really long detour to…Dad's…" It'd been a while since anyone had heard the South Carolinian refer to America as 'Dad' which was showing the magnitude of the situation.

"No Carolynn. Padre called me only ten minutes ago and knows that we'll be there in time for dinner." All of a sudden all of the color drained out of the girls face and her eyes grew wide.

"Scheisse! Don't tell me he cooked?!" At those words, everyone else in the vehicle visibly paled at the thought.

"N-no Lynny. Padre probably will just get McDonald's or maybe Mami cooked. After last time I'm pretty sure he's still not even allowed in the kitchen." A shiver passed through the van.

"How did he set that salad on fire anyway?" asked Grace, trying to add humor to the situation.

"Dios lo sabe. Alright! Bad memory time over!" Great now he sounded just like his Dad. Without even looking into the backseat he knew Carolynn was frowning. "We've got another...hour I'd say till we hit DC-"  
"Is this counting your speeding thirty miles over the limit?" Fabio glared at the cocky rebel state but continued.

"So since we got that long," A grin appeared on his face. "Who's up for a good ole game of license plate alphabet?"

"I knew I should have ridden with Alan and Mim." hissed Lynny, smacking her hand onto her forehead. Okay so not only had Louisiana decided to come along but Alabama and Mississippi too. The only difference was that they decided to ride in their own car and avoid the three kid siblings that Florida had to deal with plus an always hyper Louisiana. Lucky bastards.

"Oh c'mon, it's not that bad." Said Grace, smiling. The car made a sudden lurch as Fabio swerved around another car going the speed limit, making everyone hold on to their respective seats and each other while Fabi grinned. Charlie, Lynny, and Lucy all spoke at the same time.

"Yes it is."

* * *

God, I hate this chapter but I do love some of the scenes. Florida so learned his driving from NY by the way, that is a actual fact that's still in his more modern persona. There's so much in here that is hard to explain as in this story the states are all blood related. I mean, SC's a brunette in this! I'm going to be redoing this whole story but not until I finish other products like Loophole Conspiracy and Our Shadowed Selves. Anyway, I hope you at least found it a little funny.


End file.
